LOS ULTIMOS 7
by sara-hernandez
Summary: "Una vida a cambio de otra vida" Esas palabras se habían grabado en su mente sonando una y otra vez con el mismo tono frio pero lleno de satisfacción de aquella peli rosa que lo habia entregado en bandeja de plata hacia su muerte. Lo había traicionado entregándolo como si de mercancía se tratase con el fin de salvar su vida, habia dado la vida de Sasuke a cambio de la de ella.
1. Chapter 1

SALUDOS A TODOS! BUENO NO E PODIDO EVITAR TRANSFORMARLOS EN VAMPIROS Y HACER ESTA HISTORIA JE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE :)

**PROLOGO**

Hasta hace pocos días atrás Sasuke era una persona completamente normal, bueno quizá no tanto así, pero llevaba una vida normal que incluso llegaba a ser monótona. Disfrutaba de estar en silencio y aunque no lo reconociera también disfrutaba de la compañía de su mejor amigo, su familia, su hermano y su loca amiga, aunque ahora ya nada de eso importa. Ahora se encontraba en esa enorme habitación de piedra caliza que aunque estaba llena de muebles lujosos no dejaba de tener ese toque lúgubre.

Estaba de pie en el balcón contemplando la luna llena en todo su esplendor ya que no había nubes que la cubrieran, su semblante era serio pero en esos ojos negros ónix se reflejaba el coraje y el dolor. "Una vida a cambio de otra vida" esas palabras se habían grabado en su mente sonando una y otra vez con el mismo tono frio pero lleno de satisfacción de aquella peli rosa que lo había entregado en bandeja de plata hacia su muerte. Lo había traicionado entregándolo como si de mercancía se tratase con el fin de salvar su vida, había dado la vida de Sasuke a cambio de la de ella.

Pero Sasuke no sabía que era lo que le causaba ese dolor en su pecho, no sabía si era por pensar en su próxima muerte o si porque ella lo había traicionado. Pero por más que se mintiera no lograría ocultar la verdadera razón de su dolor, porque ese dolor era porque se había enamorado como un tonto, había confiado y había bajado la guardia solo para ser traicionado... "Sakura Haruno" su nombre paso furtivamente por su mente e inevitablemente una imagen de ella vino a su cabeza.

Apretó los puños y frunció el ceño molesto, aquella molestia de cabello rosa le había enamorado solo por una "misión" que salvaría su vida.

-Llego la hora.

Madara Uchiha se encontraba detrás de él, Sasuke en ningún momento se había percatado de su presencia y aunque le causó sorpresa no la demostró. Se giró con tranquilidad, era increíble que estando con su verdugo no mostrara miedo pero era un Uchiha y no podía permitirse eso.

-Hmmp- contesto mientras caminaba - ¿Que me vas a hacer?- pregunto pasando a su lado y sintiendo como el caminaba detrás.

Madara esbozo una ligera sonrisa de lado, ese hombre y su imponente presencia desataban miedo y escalofríos en cualquiera que lo conociera, sin embargo, Sasuke no se dejaba intimidar por el y eso era algo que le llamaba demasiado la atención a Madara ya que ni si quiera mostro expresión alguna cuando se enteró que Sakura lo había entregado a cambio de su vida y libertad dejándolo a su suerte.

-Una vida a cambio de otra vida...- musito Madara con un tono frio que le heló hasta la medula pero aun así no lo demostró.

Sasuke comenzaba a cansarse de esa frase pero sabía que esa frase solo significaba su inminente muerte... Aunque no se lo habían confirmado él sabía que solo eso significaba, lo matarían para traer a la vida a alguien más. Hasta hace unos días atrás esa idea le hubiera resultado estúpida o sacada de cuentos de terror, pero ahora estaba seguro de que era verdad. ¿Pero porque lo querían a el? De cientos de humanos que hay en la tierra o tan solo en Tokio ¿tenían que escogerlo a el?

Caminaron por un largo pasillo que los llevo a una escalera de media luna, bajaron sin problema alguno y entraron por una pequeña puerta debajo de las escaleras que daba hacia otro pasillo con varias puertas a los lados y una en el fondo frente a ellos.

Mientras caminaban hacia esa puerta Sasuke solo pensaba en lo que había sido su vida y los momentos que había compartido con las personas de su al rededor pero los que más sobresalían eran los de Sakura y el juntos... Riendo, platicando y de vez en cuando disfrutando del silencio que a veces los rodeaba pero esos recuerdos solo hacían que el dolor de su pecho se volviera insoportable e incluso llego a creer que lo quemaba. En ningún momento había pasado por su mente la posibilidad de escapar, el enorme castillo de piedra caliza estaba en medio del espeso bosque que estaba lleno de criaturas peligrosas. El castillo estaba rodeado de varios vampiros dispuestos a matarlo sin titubear y la habitación en la que había estado estaba en una de las torres que había en el castillo haciéndole más difícil escapar ya que una caída de ahí y moriría pero de todas formas iba a morir, aunque hasta este momento a penas se le había ocurrido.

Tomo el pomo de la puerta y entro con paso dudando un poco. La habitación estaba ocupada solo por un espejo antiguo situado en medio del cuarto que era iluminado por varias antorchas, en el suelo había varios símbolos extraños y velas que aún no eran encendidas.

-Llego la hora.

Madara hablo más para el mismo que para Sasuke que permanecía quiero contemplando la habitación. Sabía lo que las palabras de Madara significaban... Había llegado a la habitación en la que su muerte se llevaría a cabo.


	2. CAPITULO 1: EL TRATO

HOLA! E TRAIDO EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA JEJE QUIERO AGRADECERLES SUS COMENTARIOS DANDOME ANIMOS :,) ESO ME ALEGRA Y TAMBIEN QUIERO AGRADECER A LA PERSONITA QUE ME AGREGO A FAVORITOS Y FOLLOWER MUCHAS GRACIAS!

SALUDOS A TODOS! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO.

**CAPITULO 1: EL TRATO**

En algún lugar del continente Europeo, en los inmensos bosques espesos y obscuros se encontraba ubicada una pequeña cabaña de tan solo dos pisos. Dentro de ella, en la pequeña sala se encontraban dos perdonas en absoluto silencio, el lugar era iluminado por veladoras alrededor de toda la sala dándoles así, un aspecto fúnebre e inquietante.

-¿Y?-

Un chico de cabello negro y largo atado en una cola de caballo en punta, ojos marrones que se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones individuales rompía el silencio recargando sus codos en sus rodillas y entrelazado sus manos a la espera de una respuesta manteniendo un semblante cansado y perezoso.

-Fue liberada, viene hacia aquí-

Una chica de cabello azul obscuro largo hasta la cintura con flequillo recto acompañado de dos mechones largos que enmarcan su rostro, piel blanca y delicada como la porcelana que se encontraba sentada en frente del otro chico se mantenía seria y trataba de contener la calma.

-¿Liberada?- pregunto su acompañante algo extrañado por eso - ¿Estas segura?- cuestiono poniéndose de pie.

-Sí, está débil y solo me ha dejado ver que viene camino hacia aquí pero no viene sola-

-Todo esto es muy extraño- murmuro metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y caminando hacia la ventana que dejaba ver la enorme luna llena - Primero la mantienen cautiva por tres días y ahora la dejan ir...-

-Lo se Shikamaru, creí que Madara la mataría en cuanto la tuviera en sus manos y ahora la ha dejado libre.- murmuro con preocupación esta vez.

Shikamaru analizaba la situación y aunque le alegraba que su amiga estuviese viva, no entendía porque.

-Ella lo traiciono y después paso más de dos décadas escapando de el - Shikamaru sujeto su barbilla sin dejar de contemplar la luna que iluminaba parte del espeso bosque - No tiene lógica que la haya dejado libre cuando lo que mas deseaba durante todos estos años era matarla, ¿Tu qué piensas Hinata?- se dio la vuelta hacia la peli azul.

-Pienso que deberíamos esperar a que ella llegue y nos cuente lo que pasó-

Hinata le dedico una leve sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él.

-Lo importante es que está bien- murmuro llegando a su lado.

Shikamaru asintió con un profundo suspiro y abrazo a Hinata de manera protectora, ellos dos no eran nada más que simples amigos, casi hermanos. Shikamaru le había prometido a su amiga, antes de que fuera capturada, que cuidarla de Hinata con su vida. Después de toda, para eso fue creado.

Se separaron de su abrazo y empezaron otra platica divagando sobre otros temas, cuando se aburrieron cada quien se fue por su lado, Hinata se fue a su habitación a leer un poco para tratar de entretener su mente y matar el tiempo en lo que esperaba la llegada de su amiga. Por otro lado Shikamaru había optado por estar en el techo sentado con sus rodillas flexionadas y sus brazos sobre estas, contemplaba la luna y el obscuro e inmenso bosque que tenía como paisaje desde ahí.

Pensó por un momento en saltar y dar un paseo por ahí pero le habían advertido más de una vez que en luna llena no debía andar por ahí en los bosques como si nada, su amiga le había advertido que los hombres lobo aumentan más su fuerza en la luna llena y que si se topaba con uno de ellos en su camino seguro terminaría con su vida. Esbozo una ligera sonrisa de lado recordando con nostalgia a aquella chica que hasta hace unos días se había dejado capturar para mantenerlos a salvo a ellos dos.

Se recostó sobre el techo de la casa cruzando sus brazos por su cabeza al mismo tiempo que cruzaba sus piernas, escucho sin problema la respiración tranquila de Hinata. No había ruido alguno, su corazón latía de forma tranquila y de vez en cuando la escuchaba soltar un quejido o suspiro por lo cual dedujo que se había quedado dormida, cerró los ojos disfrutando del silencio que lo rodeaba.

...

…

…

El amanecer estaba cerca, solo faltaban unas cuantas horas para que el sol saliera indicando un nuevo día. Hinata se había levantado porque era la hora de en la que su amiga estaba por llegar, salió de su habitación y camino escaleras abajo para esperar en la sala.

-¿Ya es la hora?-

Shikamaru apareció en la sala quedando sentado en el sillón que horas antes ocupaba, Hinata asintió ante su pregunta y de igual forma tomo asiento. Al cabo de unos minutos una silueta femenina apareció en la entrada de la casa, soltó un suspiro y entro, con paso firme y decidido llego hasta la sala divisando a sus dos compañeros esperándola.

La sorpresa de Shikamaru y Hinata no se hizo esperar al verla aparecer, una parte de ellos sorprendida de verla de nuevo y la otra sorprendida por la forma en que iba.

-Sakura-chan- murmuro Hinata con sus ojos a perlados abiertos como platos y tapando su boca.

-Iré a darme un baño, nos vemos en el desayuno- fue lo único que les dijo antes de desaparecer de su vista.

De verdad necesitaba el baño, estaba hecha un desastre, llevaba un vestido verde de tirantes ligeramente holgado y hasta las rodillas pero estaba todo manchado de lodo y desgarrado. Iba descalza y su cabello rosa estaba todo enmarañado sujeto en una coleta no muy bien hecho. Su blanca piel como la nieve estaba sucia pero sin herida alguna.

-Después de tres días de no verla y lo único que nos dice es que necesita un baño y que nos vera en el desayuno- bufo Shikamaru mientras se levantaba.

-Si- Hinata soltó un suspiro resignada, después de todo así era su amiga y ella se conformaba con saber que está bien.

-¿Quién eres?-

Shikamaru soltó una pregunta a la persona que se encontraba afuera de la casa que habla llegado con Sakura. Aquella persona camino con paso tranquilo hasta llegar frente ellos, su apariencia causo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Hinata y alarmara los sentidos de Shikamaru. El chico que apareció ante ellos era alto de piel blanca, ojos negros como el carbón al igual que el cabello, facciones finas pero eso no fue lo que los estremeció, fue la sonrisa tan falsa que esbozaba dejando ver una perfecta dentadura donde destacaban unos afilados colmillos, lo que hizo que se pusieran alerta.

-Mi nombre es Sai, es un placer conocerlos-

El tono de voz que utilizo era frio y sin despegar la mirada de Hinata, la miraba como un depredador acechando a su presa, sin embargo eso no pasó desapercibido para Shikamaru que de inmediato se situó delante de Hinata bloqueándole la vista.

-Yo soy Shikamaru y ella es Hinata, supongo que Sakura ya te habrá comentado la situación de Hinata- musito Shikamaru mostrándose serio y neutral frente a él.

-Sí, ya sé que es humana y no puedo tocarla, pero eso no me impide disfrutar del dulce aroma de su sangre- contesto con un ligero tono divertido y buscando con su mirada a Hinata. -¿Cómo pueden tú y Sakura no alimentarse de ella?- pregunto sin preocupación alguna de que la peli azul la escuchara.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene, no vuelvas a hablar así porque de lo contrario Sakura te matara sin importarle que seas un guardia de Madara- advirtió Shikamaru molesto por el comentario - Vamos Hinata, te acompañare a tu cuarto-

Hinata asintió y ambos caminaron pasando a lado de Sai que mantenía esa sonrisa falsa. Shikamaru no confiaba en aquel chico como para dejar sola a Hinata, así que, decidió quedarse con ella hasta que llegara la hora del desayuno para hablar con Sakura.

...

El comedor estaba conformado por una pequeña mesa de madera redonda para cuatro personas, una pequeña estufa, la alacena y un par de muebles más. El lugar era pequeño y algo viejo pero ahora era lo único que tenían.

Los tres chicos que se encontraban sentados en el comedor se mantenían en silencio, el único ruido que se escuchaba era el de las aves del bosque y la boca de Hinata mascando un sándwich que era si desayuno. Era incómodo para ella que Sakura y Shikamaru escucharan cada mordida que daba, como pasaba bocado y demás cosas pero si no comía Sakura no les contaría nada.

-¿Y?- cuestiono Shikamaru rompiendo el silencio, se encontraba recargado en su silla con los brazos cruzados y esperando una explicación. -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

Hinata de inmediato posó su mirada en Sakura a la espera de su contestación, la peli rosa ahora lucia mejor. Su cabello caía como cascada hasta sus caderas perfectamente acomodado, su piel lucia más blanca que cuando llego dejando apreciar las finas facciones de su rostro como sus nariz respingada, sus labios rosados y carnosos, sus enormes ojos verdes esmeralda que eran adornados por unas largas y pobladas pestañas, sus cejas perfectamente delineadas. Era una mujer a la cual la palabra hermosa le quedaba corta y que aparte de todo era poseedora de un cuerpo bien dotado que cualquier mujer envidiaría pero toda su belleza solo le servía para causar muerte a los humanos que al verla llegaban a considerarla un ángel... Un ángel de la muerte.

-Madara me mantuvo encerrada en los calabozos después de que Sasori me atrapara- comenzó a explicar viendo hacia la nada - Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal, Madara me hubiese matado en cuanto Sasori me llevo ante el pero solo me encerró y me alimento con una pequeña dosis de sangre-

-Lo suficiente para que te mantuvieras con vida- afirmo Shikamaru.

Hinata siguió comiendo, ya le faltaba poco para terminan su desayuno y así poder escuchar atenta lo demás.

\- Al amanecer del tercer día bajo hasta los calabozos a buscarme y tras darme un sermón de lo débil que me veía y que por fin me había atrapado- apoyo sus codos sobre la mesa recargando su mentón en sus manos - Me dijo que la razón porque aún me mantenía con vida era porque tenía un trato que hacerme que solo yo podía llevar acabo- sus esmeraldas reflejaban seriedad.

-¿Qué clase de trato?- pregunto Hinata tomando un vaso de leche para darle un sorbo.

-Una vida a cambio de otra vida-

Hinata casi se ahoga con la leche al escucharla, Shikamaru tomo la misma posición que la peli rosa interesado por el tema, Sakura se levantó de su lugar para caminar a la ventana. Tanto Hinata como Shikamaru sabían que algo andaba mal en ella, no era común verla tan seria y concentrada en sus pensamientos.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?- pregunto Hinata con temor de que esa frase reclamara la vida de uno de ellos tres.

-Tal como la frase lo dice... Madara quiere la vida de cierto humano que es de suma importancia para el a cambio de la nuestra - explico Sakura sin dejar de ver por la ventana, ahora tenía los brazos cruzados - Dijo que si le llevaba al humano ante él, me daría mi libertad. Dejaría que caminata libre por el mundo sin ser perseguida por él ni por nadie- hizo una pausa y continuo - Abandonaría la idea de matarme, al igual que los dejaría en paz a ustedes.-

-¿Confías en su palabra?- pregunto Shikamaru manteniendo su posición -¿Sakura?- volvió a preguntar al no escuchar respuesta.

-Estoy segura que cumplirá su palabra porque ese humano importa mucho para el-

-¿Y porque Madara no va por el?- cuestiono Hinata con preocupación.

Sakura soltó un suspiro, lo cual se les hizo aún más extraño.

-Porque no puede acercarse ya que una bruja lo protege y no es cualquier bruja- contesto.

Hinata y Shikamaru intercambiaron miradas comprendiendo de quien se trataba, solo habían conocido a una persona que tenía a su lado a una bruja con el poder suficiente para protegerlo de los vampiros sin importar que tan fuertes fueran.

-Conoces al humano- afirmo Shikamaru comprendiendo todo.

-Si- respondió secamente.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Hinata esperando que no fuera quien ellos pensaban.

De que sus sospechar resultaran ciertas sabían que la peli rosa tendría problemas. Ellos eran sus amigos y conocían a la perfección a Sakura, sabían que aunque ella no lo admitiera, había formado un vínculo con aquel humano que iba más allá de lo que ellos pensaban. Pero Sakura Haruno nunca aceptaría sus sentimientos hacia un humano al que dejo vivir por mero capricho según ella. Un humano que despertó emociones que creyó muertas y que incluso hizo casi latir su frio corazón muerto.

-Uchiha Sasuke-


End file.
